Where has the time gone?
by frequentscribbler
Summary: A new Fanfiction, set ten years after my previous Fanfic. Can Miranda prove that she is a cool, hip mum? Or will her children just disown both her and Gary?
1. Chapter 1

INT: Inside a house, there are numerous photos around the room. Cabinets full of photo frames. The camera pans around the room and zooms on to one specific photo. It is of the twins at their third birthday. Grace is a vision in a lilac dress, her hazelnut brown hair curled to her shoulders, her eyes gleamed a crystal blue. William, looked dapper in a mini tux with a lilac bow tie. His hair, jet black was flopped to the side, almost covering his beautiful hazel eyes. Miranda enters. The same old Miranda just a little bit, well, older.

MIRANDA: Aren't they the cutest? My little Billy Bean and Gracie Bear! They look so sweet and innocent! Oh how times have changed! My babies are no longer babies!

She picks up the photo frame, revealing another photo. This is the twins on their thirteenth birthday. Grace is a very slim and rather tall, she has wavy dark brown hair with pink at the tip. She is dressed in a check shirt and very harsh make up. William on the other hand has gone blonde, the hair is still flopped to the side but it actually covering his eyes now. He is wearing a t-shirt depicting a slogan from a popular TV show. Both have very stern expression. Miranda leans on the mantelpiece.

MIRANDA: (To the Camera) I am now the mother of two very grumpy teenagers!

In walks Gary.

GARY: I'm off to pick up Gracie.

MIRANDA: I though she was at Jasmine's all night?

GARY: They've had a falling out! She rang me and insisted that I collect her immediately!

MIRANDA: Teenagers ay?

Gary shrugs and exits.

MIRANDA: Teenagers ay, is a phrase I have been using very frequently since the twins turned thirteen; Yesterday. We threw them a surprise party and you can see by the photo it was a huge success! NOT! Is it forged into a child's DNA, that when they turn thirteen they instantly hate everything?

She stands, puts the photo back and walks out of the living room. Camera follows.

WILLIAM: MUM! Bring me a drink will you?

MIRANDA: Excuse me?

WILLIAM: Sorry, PLEASE?

Miranda looks to the camera, and shrugs.

MIRANDA: I have turned into a servant. I'm constantly having to do washing, tidy rooms, and give out money. Don't worry I still manage to sneak a bit of fun in to everyday!

FLASHBACK: Miranda is in the utility room. She is folding up Grace's clothes. She holds up a couple of plastic spiders.

MIRANDA: Grace isn't the biggest fan of spiders!

She hides the spider within the washing. Then walks upstairs, giving the basket to Grace.

MIRANDA: If you could drop the basket back when you're finished please?

Grace just shrugs as she starts to put away the clothes. Miranda creeps out and waits outside the door.

GRACE: MUM! HELP! A SPIDER!

Miranda runs back in, Grace is hiding under the bed.

INT: Back to Present time. She pours a glass of water then walks upstairs.

MIRANDA: She still hasn't got a clue they were fake, and on the plus she washes her own clothes now!

She walks into William's room. He is lay on the bed, listening to music. She walks up behind him, he doesn't realise. She hovers the glass over him, then pours it onto his back. He jumps up.

WILLIAM: MUM?

MIRANDA: Oh I am sorry Billy, I'm so clumsy! Probably best to get your own drink from now on, I just end up spilling it everywhere!

Miranda walks out smirking. William stands there completely shocked.

MIRANDA: He won't be asking me to get him a drink again anytime soon!

She walks into her bedroom and lies on the bed.

MIRANDA: Honestly, where has time gone? It feels like only yesterday I was changing their nappies.

William walks in.

WILLIAM: Mum?

MIRANDA: Yes?

WILLIAM: Adam just rang, he and his brother are going to a concert tonight. They have a spare ticket, can I go?

MIRANDA: You have school tomorrow?

WILLIAM: It starts at six and ends at half eight, its at the town hall. Please mum? Everyone is going!

MIRANDA: I'm not sure Billy.

He walks up to her with his hands together.

WILLIAM: PLEASE MUM?

He starts to beg.

WILLIAM: If I don't go I can say goodbye to my reputation!

MIRANDA: What do you mean reputation?

WILLIAM: Nothing.

MIRANDA: WILLIAM CHARLES PRESTON! What do you mean by reputation?

WILLIAM: Nothing. Just my friends think that I am cool.

MIRANDA: And not going to this concert, means that you are instantly not cool?

WILLIAM: Pretty much.

MIRANDA: No, Billy. I can't. No doubt you've homework to do!

WILLIAM: That's so unfair.

MIRANDA: I'm afraid sweetheart, things in life are unfair. You'll thank me one day!

He strops out. Miranda shouts to him.

MIRANDA: Your dad and I still think you're cool!

He shouted back.

WILLIAM: A fat lot you know.

Miranda pulls the cover over her. Suddenly the front door opens, slamming against the wall. Grace screams.

GRACE: I HATE MY LIFE!

Grace runs up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door. Miranda pulls the cover down off her face.

MIRANDA: Lovely. Another one.

She gets up and walks out of the bedroom, meeting Gary at the top of the stairs.

MIRANDA: What happened?

Gary sits on the top step leaning against the wall.

GARY: I'm not entirely sure. The main words I caught were; Matthew. Hate him. How could they?

MIRANDA: Matthew? Who's Matthew?

GARY: A boy at school maybe?

Miranda grabs hold of the door handle and is about to go into Grace's bedroom, Gary stops her.

GARY: I wouldn't. She's like a volcano, a volcano that's about to burst!

MIRANDA: I'm her mum, she just needs someone to talk to.

Miranda opens the door, Grace screams.

GRACE: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Miranda slams the door.

GARY: Told you so!

They walk into their bedroom together.

INT: In another house. Miranda is sat on the sofa. Stevie's voice echoes from another room.

STEVIE: So he just went?

MIRANDA: Yep! Little bugger climbed out of the window.

STEVIE: Well, he must have really wanted to go to that concert.

MIRANDA: That's not the point. I had said no.

STEVIE: Why though? Its not like it was an all-night rave. It was a little concert. There weren't even that many people there?

MIRANDA: How do you know?

STEVIE: I took Maddie and Oliver!

MIRANDA: What now please?

STEVIE: Maddie and Oliver wanted to go so I went with them!

MIRANDA: You tagged along?

STEVIE: Technically, they invited me!

Miranda looked to the camera, she looked very puzzled.

MIRANDA: Your children invited you?

STEVIE: Yes. Don't sound too surprised! I'm down with the kids, I'll have you know!

Miranda bursts out laughing.

MIRANDA: They probably mistake you for someone their age, on the account you're the same height!

Stevie hits her with a cushion. Miranda retaliates but pushing her off the sofa.

MIRANDA: What have I done wrong then? My children can't wait to get away from me every morning.

STEVIE: Are you still cutting their sandwiches into shapes?

MIRANDA: Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? ITS HILARIOUS!

Stevie stares at her.

MIRANDA: What? It is?

Stevie shakes her head.

MIRANDA: Its not?

STEVIE: No. They're not five anymore.

MIRANDA: But the faces on their eggs in the morning? Thats okay?

Stevie starts to shake her head again.

MIRANDA: Am I allowed any fun?

Stevie's children walk in. Maddie is eleven. Oliver is ten. Maddie is a spitting image of Stevie, Oliver is a smal petit thing with auburn hair.

OLIVER: Mum, can we go to the shop for some sweets please?

STEVIE: Of course. My purse in the usual spot.

MADDIE: Good Afternoon Aunty M!

Miranda puts her hand up for a high five, but is blanked by both Oliver and Maddie as they walk out.

STEVIE: Just face it Miranda, you're just not cool!

MIRANDA: I AM AND I WILL PROVE IT!

Scene Ends.


	2. Chapter 2

INT: Miranda is sat in her study, she is on her computer. On google. She types "How to be a cool mum?" She looks to the camera.

MIRANDA: WHAT? I'm desperate. If i'm not careful I might lose the love and respect of my children!

The camera moves away. She reaches over and pulls it back.

MIRANDA: Okay that's an exaggeration but still if I don't educate myself I run the risk of teenage meltdowns!

The camera moves away again. This time Miranda follows then pushes it toward the window. The twins are playing badminton. Gary is sat watching.

MIRANDA: They love Gary, they see him as a cool and hip father. Why can't I be their cool and hip mother?

The camera moves as though its broke free from Miranda's grip. It wobbles slightly. She adjusts it.

MIRANDA: Sorry! I just want my children to adore me, is that too much to ask?

She sits. The camera moves up and down in a nodding motion.

MIRANDA: Rude!

She resumes her typing.

MIRANDA: Off with you! Be gone!

She pushes the camera away.

EXT: Gary is now refereeing the badminton match. Grace is winning. William is whining.

GARY: Come on son! Don't be a sore loser!

WILLIAM: I can't lose!

GRACE: You've lost everthing else tonight, why break a habit of a lifetime?

William hits the shuttlecock and it smacks Grace in the face.

WILLIAM: I quit. Beat Dad instead!

William walks off. You can see Miranda in the window behind him.

INT: The camera returns to the study. Miranda is back on the computer. William storms in.

MIRANDA: (To Camera) I'm pretending that I haven't noticed him!

WILLIAM: Mum?

MIRANDA: (To Camera) Still pretending.

WILLIAM: MUM!

MIRANDA: (Pretending to jump.) Oh Billy you scared me!

WILLIAM: What are you doing?

MIRANDA: Me? Oh nothing special. Just some research! Boring old people things! Are you okay?

WILLIAM: Yeah, I suppose so.

MIRANDA: Come on, I can tell when something is up. Tell me.

WILLIAM: Grace is better at so much more than me! It's not fair!

MIRANDA: Of course she is.

WILLIAM: Huh?

MIRANDA: (To Camera) Go with it! (To William) What I mean is... She is but there a lot of things that you are better at than her!

WILLIAM: Like?

MIRANDA: Now? Ummm. Okay!

She turns on her chair.

MIRANDA: You're funny!

WILLIAM: And?

MIRANDA: You are good at maths.

WILLIAM: What are these going to lead me to? A mathmatical comedian? A funny man who can do your taxes?

MIRANDA: Did I ever tell you about the world's only mathmatical plant?

WILLIAM: No?

MIRANDA: It had square roots!

WILLIAM: Oh dear! If I do become a comedian remind me never to come to you for jokes!

MIRANDA: I'm funny! Kid, I'm sure people would pay money to see me up on stage! I'd sell out all of the big venues!

WILLIAM: In another life maybe!

MIRANDA: RUDE!

She playfully pushes him.

MIRANDA: Whatcha say to a takeaway and DVD night?

She picks up her phone and dials a number.

MIRANDA: Hi yes, could I place an order for delivery please? (BEAT) My address? (BEAT) Yes, the third door on the right after climbing the stairs. You do deliver? Brilliant!

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Gary shortly followed by Grace.

GARY: And what would you like to order madam?

MIRANDA: The chef's special.

GARY: Coming up!

Gary walks out. Miranda walks over to the sofa which is tucked away in the corner of the study.

MIRANDA: Gracie, would you like to join our takeaway and DVD night?

GRACE: I would love to. I'll choose the film.

WILLIAM: Why does it have to be your choice?

GRACE: Because I have better taste!

William looks to Miranda for reassurance, Miranda just nods. He lowers his head in disappointment.

MIRANDA: Grace, let Billy choose!

Grace leaves.

WILLIAM: I think a classic like Peter Pan!

MIRANDA: Perfect!

Grace returns with quilts and blankets.

GRACE: Dad's whipping us up some grub. He said to start the film without him. He'll catch up. What have you chose?

She sits next to Miranda. After putting the DVD in William gives the case to Grace then sits the other side of Miranda. They snuggle under a quilt.

GRACE: Good choice!

Miranda smiles at Grace. She places her hands on their heads, the kisses them gently on the foreheads. Gary walks in, behind him he has pizza.

GARY: I was prepared. I made these earlier. I predicted that tonight would end up as a takeaway night!

He gives them each a plate.

GARY: Any room for me?

William moves to the side. Gary sits in between him and Miranda.

WILLIAM: I love nights like this.

GRACE: Me too. Thank you, Mum and Dad!

MIRANDA: Does this mean that I am a cool mum now?

GRACE/WILLIAM: NO! Of course not!

MIRANDA: (To Camera.) Actually, I don't care if my children don't think I'm a cool or hip mum, as long as they know I love them, then I'll be happy!

They tuck into the food.

Scene Ends.


	3. Chapter 3

INT SCENE: In Miranda and Gary's Living Room. Miranda and Gary are sat on the sofa, Miranda is led down with her head on Gary's lap. William is sat on the floor below the sofa on his laptop. Grace is sat on the armchair, sideways with her feet over the armrest. Grace's phone buzzes.

GRACE: (Jumping up.) BYE!

Miranda jumps up too.

MIRANDA: Where do you think you are going?

Grace ignores her and runs out of the room. Gary tells Miranda to leave it. William ignores everything, placing his headphones on. Miranda ignores Gary and creeps out into the hallway. She hides behind the door and watches Grace as she get her coat and shoes on. Grace's phone rings.

GRACE: (Answering her phone) I'm just coming! Hold your horses!

Miranda leans up against the door even more. Gary joins her.

GARY: (Whispers) What are you doing?

MIRANDA: (Whispers) Trying to see who she's talking too!

WILLIAM: (Popping up and making his parents jump, they fall through the doorway.) He's called Matthew!

Gary and Miranda are on the floor.

M&G Together: Who's Matthew?

They look up and staring down at them is Grace and a boy..

BOY: Hi!

GRACE: Mum. Dad.

GARY: This must be Matthew?

The boy is a scrawny petit school boy. With pristine crisp clothes. Almost as if they had been ironed whilst he was wearing them. His hair was practically non existent, having the shortest buzz cut possible and to finish things off he had proper Harry Potter glasses. Miranda and Gary take a sigh of relief. There's nothing to worry about. They jump up.

BOY: Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Preston!

Gary shakes his hand and Miranda curtsies. Everyone looks at Miranda weirdly.

MIRANDA: Sorry.

Grace runs out dragging the boy with her. Miranda follows.

GRACE: MUM!

MIRANDA: I'm just getting the post.

Miranda skips up the path and fall over at the end. Grace jumps into the car and is followed by the boy. Miranda jumps up and follows the car for a short distance. Gary comes out to the gate, he stands with his hands on his hips.

GARY: What are you doing?

MIRANDA: She got into a car, a car, Gary!

GARY: And?

MIRANDA: AND? (BEAT) She got into a car and drove off.

GARY: Was she driving?

MIRANDA: Of course not. I didn't see who was driving. (BEAT) Oh my god, I didn't see who was driving! What if she's been kidnapped?

Gary sarcastically puts his hands on his cheeks.

GARY: They'll soon bring her back!

MIRANDA: This is not the time for jokes Gary.

She hits him.

GARY: It was probably Matthew's parents driving.

William pops up, scaring his parents once again.

WILLIAM: It was Matthew driving!

GARY: How? Matthew's only sixteen.

WILLIAM: No, Matthew is eighteen.

GARY: There's no way that lad was eighteen.

WILLIAM: That lad wasn't Matthew. That was his brother Thomas.

Miranda puts her hands in her head.

WILLIAM: Matthew is eighteen and he was driving the car. Grace used Thomas as a cover, to get you two off her back.

Miranda's hands slip down her cheeks.

MIRANDA: Why is she so secretive?

GARY: She's sixteen years old.

MIRANDA: But William is sixteen as well, he's never getting into trouble!

GARY: But William... (BEAT)

WIlliam glares at Gary.

GARY: William's ... Well, William!

WILLIAM: What's that supposed to mean?

GARY: Just that, you're no trouble.

William crosses his arms.

WILLIAM: Maybe I am? Maybe I'm just good at hiding it!?

William storms into the house. Gary starts to guide Miranda towards the house.

MIRANDA: Gary? What are we going to do?

GARY: You're going to run yourself a nice bath, bubbles and all and I'm going to make a start on tea. She'll be home before you know it.

SHE WASN'T.

End of Scene.


End file.
